Pyromania
by Chiere
Summary: Setting Lucy on fire is not the best way to try to keep her warm.../*NaLu*NatsuxLucy*/...doesn't stop Natsu from trying. 'Cause his plans are always the best, right?


**Note: **First time writing for this fandom. Had an urge to write Fairy Tail and NaLu was the first couple that came to mind. Lucy is so shippable though. I ship her with everyone, mostly. Don't you guys? XD This idea _might _be cliche, but eh, I still kind of liked it. Hope you enjoy!

**Note2: **Also, I suck at titles and it probably took me like an hour or two to think of this craptastic one lol. but it reminded me to listen to this song by Cascada so yay.

.

.

.

"I'm cold," Lucy said all of a sudden, cutting into what would've been silence if not for Natsu's barbaric eating habits and Happy's noncommittal hm's as he bit into the raw fish in his paws. She guessed that, maybe, this could be considered silence for them, as close as they could come to it.

Natsu halted for only a moment, a small amount of drool escaping his mouth as he held each end of the fish with his hands. He glanced back at Lucy, who was being sheltered in Horologium. Funny, he didn't remember hearing her summon him, he was probably too engrossed in eating.

Even inside the clock, with her legs pressed up to her chest and the blanket wrapped loosely around her, she still shivered. Her teeth chattered and she slid her hands up and down her arms rhythmically.

Natsu placed the fish down in his lap before he swiveled around to face her. "Come out of there," he demanded, obviously having thought of a plan. Whether it was good or not, was another issue.

She hesitated, biting her lip before she nodded her head and Horologium disappeared. The new coldness hit her and she shivered again. "H-h-hurry up," she forcibly stuttered through the cold.

Natsu maneuvered himself so that he was sitting beside her, if he moved only an inch closer their shoulders would be pressed together. He extended his right hand over to her and let it hover over her lap. In an instant, his hand was covered in his red-orange flames.

"Let's start." It startled and scared Lucy that he was actually _serious _about this plan. She smacked his hand away and backed up.

"Hell no! That is _not _a way to warm me up! That's a way to cook me!"

"I'm not gonna set you on fire! Come on, Luce!" He got closer to her with her hands still engulfed in flames. She let out an unintentional whimper, her feet flew up and probably showed more than she wanted to.

"Stop! You're crazy!" She kicked up her foot one more time, aiming for the boys face and successfully kicking him and sending him a few feet back. She sat up on her knees and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from her, her mouth in a pout.

"That is _not _the way to get warm," she repeated again, less frantic. She peeked over at him to see him rubbing at the spot on his cheek that she kicked, pouting similarly, and then looked away, slightly pleased. She was pretty sure she heard him mumbling how she didn't have to kick him.

A moment went by. Happy was still chewing on his fish, and even though Natsu's was cooked, and he _hates _cooked fish, he had taken his and was indulging some more. Lucy still looked away and Natsu had both his hands behind him, keeping him sitting upward as he stared at Lucy's backed.

He sighed, relenting, if only for her. "..._how _then?" she heard him ask. She smirked to herself, she did enjoy winning. But, when she remembered exactly how to warm up, a blush crossed her face and she shook her head.

"Nevermind," she said, waving him off. She adjusted the blanket around her shoulders.

She heard Natsu sigh behind her. "Luceeee."

This time, she subsided. "Fine, but don't get the wrong idea or anything." When she looked back at him, she saw he was completely oblivious, as always.

She took in a deep breath before she crawled over to him and sat beside him. He peeked over at her. "That it?"

"Just-just give me a moment," she lightly snapped at him. The blush on her face wouldn't go away no matter how much she wanted it to. She scooted closer to him, her shoulder brushing lightly against his. She heard him let out a questionable 'hm', but he didn't stop her.

She turned, her legs swinging around with her and landing on his lap. This is when she saw him start to react, his teeth clenching as she pushed herself on his lap, pressing her chest against his and wrapped her arms around him. Her head rested in the crook of his neck. She was too embarrassed herself to look up to see what he felt.

"_This _is how you warm someone up," she told him.

She glanced back at Happy, who had stopped eating his fish and was looking at the two intently. She knew what was going to come out of his mouth next, it was _that _face, and she was almost to scream, "_No!_"

She didn't and instead heard him swallow before opening his mouth and saying, "You liiiiiikkkkeee him."

She bit down hard, her grip on Natsu tightening and loosening, ready to run over and punch the cat. What shocked her was that as she was about to push off his lap, Natsu's arms shot around her and pulled her back.

"Eh?"

"You're still cold, right? You feel cold. Stay," he told her. She sighed over the Happy's delightful chuckling, but decided to relax into Natsu, and closed her eyes as she let his warmth spread to her.

.

.

.

She woke up with a shake. She was feeling unbelievably hot. She was still in the comfort of Natsu's arms, but it felt different.

"Natsu-what-"

"You were still cold, even after, like, an hour. I decided to speed it up," he whispered to her. She looked down and saw her skirt had actually caught fire.

She was pretty sure people in a fifty mile radius could've heard her scream. And she was pretty sure she was not letting Natsu get away with this, unscathed.

Natsu had to learn some day.

.

.

.

**End Note:** Reviews are nice! Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged too, because humor is _so_ not my genre. But, I'm hoping this is light hearted, fluff-ish.

_Not Edited._


End file.
